1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a method and apparatus for embroidering tubular material.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for embroidering tubular material and the use of an embroidering apparatus therewith, in which the embroidering apparatus includes an embroidering device which is attachable to a free-arm sewing machine. The embroidering device has an embroidering frame, which is horizontally displaceable above the free arm of the sewing machine by first drive means in the X-direction and by second drive means in the Y-direction. An intermediate space is formed, permitting the introduction of a tubular material between the embroidering device and the free arm of the sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to the prior art how to attach embroidery devices to sewing machines, so that the sewing machine can also be used as an embroidery machine with a controlled embroidery frame. In German Utility Patent No. DE-29614512 U1, the embroidery frame is supported on the embroidery frame carrier of such an embroidery device and displaceable in the X- and Y-directions. The embroidery device is designed as an assembly: It has a substantially L-shaped plan and it fully abuts the free arm on both the back and front sides of the sewing machine and is detachably connected with said free arm. The surface of the embroidery device and the surface of the free arm form a common, closed work surface.
Japanese Patent Application No. 04-354969 discloses a further embroidery device known to the prior art, which is designed in an L-shaped manner. The embroidery device of this prior art fully abuts the front side, as well as the face of the free arm and it is rigidly joined with the machine. The electrical energy and the control signals are supplied via an exposed flexible cable.
Embroidery patterns can be produced with apparatus known to the prior art on flat fabrics. However, it is not possible with such devices to embroider tubular or hose-like textiles, such as the sleeves of blouses or T-shirts and the like, which is a significant drawback.